Mi regalo mas grande
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: ¿Cual es el mejor relago que le puedes dar a la persona que amas?


- ¡Fangiii! -

- ¿Qué quieres? - Fang respondió con voz cansada.

- No crees que ese vestido es muy lindo -

- en realidad no soy muy afín a los vestidos, lo sabes bien Vanille -

- Lo sé, pero no me refería a ti sino a mí, ese lindo vestido se vería muy lindo si lo usara en una boda -

- ¿Piensas casarte pronto? -

- No me refería a mi boda -

- Entonces no entiendo de que me estás hablando - la desesperación de su amiga era evidente a cada minuto.

- Vamos Fang, ¿cuándo darás el gran paso? -

- Sigo sin entenderte -

- ¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo, dos, tres años? -

- Tres años y medio. ¿Por qué? -

- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de la gran pregunta? -

- Jajaja bromeas, creo que si yo hiciera eso recibiría un gancho al hígado antes de completar la pregunta -

- Creo que la subestimas demasiado, toda chica quiere pasar el resto de su vida junto a la persona que ama, por muy ruda que esta sea -

- No estoy diciendo que no lo desea, pero no veo el caso de hacer un gran show por eso, lo que realmente importa es lo que sentimos las dos, no veo por qué hacer partícipe al resto del mundo -

- No me refiero a que tengas que pedirle permiso al resto del mundo, solo es formalizar la relación ante la sociedad, pero tienes razón, lo único importante aquí son sus sentimientos; ya habrá otras bodas a las cuales asistir -

Con eso dicho ambas prosiguieron con su paseo por la sección de ropa del centro comercial de Nuevo Bodhum, aunque la semilla que Vanille tanto deseaba ya había sido plantada, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que germinara y floreciera en el subconsciente de Fang.

Dos semanas después Fang se encontraba frente a un escaparate de una prestigiosa joyería viendo los cientos de anillos de compromiso que se mostraban al público. Una de las vendedoras intrigada por el comportamiento de la joven, salió de la tienda y se ofreció a ayudarla.

- ¿estás buscando algo en especial? -

- en realidad no sé que estoy buscando, solo quiero que sea algo único -

- bueno porque no pasas y vemos si hay algo que te agrade - Fang accedió y acompaño a la señorita.

Minutos después la morena salió de la joyería con una pequeña caja negra en su bolsillo; primer punto concluido satisfactoriamente, segundo punto: encontrar el momento perfecto o en su defecto crearlo.

Tercer punto: hacer pagar a Vanille por provocar que pase por todas esas circunstancias.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un total martirio para la morena, ya que no encontraba el momento justo en cual hacer su jugada, no es que no estuviera segura de la respuesta que obtendría, pero Claire se merecía lo mejor y debía hacer un esfuerzo por hacer esto perfecto, y debía ser cuanto antes ya que la sargento se estaba dando cuenta de su inusual comportamiento y no descansaría hasta encontrar el motivo por el cual su novia actuaba tan extraño, seria y sobre todo pensativa.

- Fang, ¿te encuentras bien? - la voz de su acompañante la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

- perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? - Claire Farron se levantó de las piernas de Fang donde estaba recostada y se sentó a su lado haciendo que Fang le prestara atención.

- has estado actuando muy extraño estos últimos días, ¿te sucede algo? -

- no es nada sunshine, solo estaba… recordando -

- ¿recordando? ¿Recordando que? -

- tú sabes, sobre lo que nos ha pasado, las batallas, la cristalización, todo eso, no sé de pronto se me vino a la mente - Fang tomo la mano derecha de Lightning entre las suyas asegurándole que no tenia porque preocuparse - Tranquila Claire no es nada -

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, siempre voy a estar a tu lado -

- Lo sé cariño - beso su mano y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

- está bien -

- ¿Por qué no damos el día por terminado y nos vamos a dormir? estoy algo cansada -

- como quieras Fang - Lightning le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se levanto del sillón, jalo sutilmente la mano de su amada indicándole que la siguiera.

La morena la siguió inmediatamente solo deteniéndose para apagar las luces de la sala y el pasillo en su camino hacia su alcoba

Una vez en la habitación hicieron su rutina nocturna, Fang se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba y Lightning se acomodo a su lado colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de la morena y la abrazo por la cintura, descansando su mentón en su pecho, Fang respondió el abrazo y antes de cerrar los ojos deposito un beso de buenas noches en la frente de Lightning.

- Buenas Noches -

- Buenas Noches - fue en ese momento que la idea perfecta llego a su cabeza, el regalo perfecto, su regalo perfecto; no tenía que ser algo ostentoso, sino algo sencillo pero lleno de significado; así una picara sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Fang antes de rendirse al sueño.

La mañana siguiente, se levanto antes de que el sol saliera para alistarse antes de dar el gran paso, se dirigió al estudio donde no pudiera ser escuchada y tomo su guitarra abandonada por varios años en el rincón, aun recordaba como tocarla.

En la habitación Lightning daba la espalda a la puerta, acurrucada en el centro de la cama cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana y chocaron con su apacible rostro; instintivamente se cubrió con la sabana ante tan impertinente ataque; trato de buscar a su compañera con sus manos bajo la sabanas pero no encontró a nadie, solo un espacio frio.

- ¿Fang? - Lightning se incorporo lentamente tratando de deshacerse de los restos de sueño que se percibían en sus orbes azules, buscando en los cuatro rincones de la alcoba.

De pronto unos acordes de guitarra se escuchan a lo lejos y aproximándose.

**Quiero hacerte un regalo  
Algo dulce  
Algo raro...  
No un regalo común  
De los que perdiste o nunca abriste  
Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste…  
De los que abres y lloras  
Que estas feliz y no finges  
Y en este día de septiembre  
Te dedicaré  
Mi regalo más grande **

Fang empuja la puerta de la habitación con su pie, permitiéndole entrar, Lightning se acomoda en la cama para estar de frente a su compañera.

- ¿Fang? pero que… -

Sin ser distraída de su tarea se acerca a la soldado y se inca frente a ella sin perder en ningún momento la letra o los acordes.

**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**  
**De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente  
Porque  
Aun con celos sé que me protegías y sé  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía  
Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia  
Para que  
Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta  
Mi regalo más grande **

En la última estrofa Lightning se une a la canción

**Mi regalo más grande... **

- ¿Te la sabes? - Fang interrumpe su interpretación ante la sorpresa y Lightning solo se limita a encoger sus hombros y hacer un gesto de modestia.

Fang retoma donde se había detenido pero Lightning continua con las siguientes estrofas.

**Quisiera me regalaras  
Un sueño escondido  
O nunca entregado...  
De esos que no se abrir  
Delante de mucha gente  
Porque es el regalo más grande, es  
Sólo nuestro para siempre **

Lightning toma entre sus manos el rostro de su amada y hace que sus frentes se toquen, sin dejar de cantar en ningún momento.

**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente  
Porque  
Aun con celos sé que me protegías y sé  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía  
Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia  
Para que  
Sea nunca ida y siempre... **

En este momento Fang se une de nuevo a la canción y con gran sentimiento termina de cantar las estrofas restantes.

**Y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo  
no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y...  
y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía  
si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía  
y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte  
y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba  
no quiero lastimarme más amor, amor, amor... **

Ambas cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el gran sentimiento que se había hecho presente entre las dos, logrando que una pequeña lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente  
Y tu... **

**Amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto  
mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo  
amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente  
y eres tú  
Eres tú  
Eres tú…  
El regalo más grande**

Pasaron unos segundo en silencio después de la última nota antes de que Lightning actuara y besara con gran ternura los labios de la morena.

- Gracias por esa hermosa muestra de cariño - dijo la sargento al romper el beso - pero no puedo evitar preguntar ¿a qué se debe? - Fang simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el buro de la cama donde una pequeña caja negra se encontraba abierta mostrando un brillante objeto circular.

Lightning siguió su mirada y se percato de la joya que se ostentaba ante sus ojos con gran orgullo.

- ¿Fang? -

- Claire - Fang deposita la guitarra en el suelo y toma con cuidado el anillo plateado que se guardaba dentro de la pequeña caja negra - este es el regalo más grande que tengo para ti, representa mi corazón, mis anhelos y deseos y te los entrego, en señal de mi eterna fidelidad y amor por ti, aun cuando ya te los había dado años atrás, así el mundo entero sabrá que ya me perteneces y que estaré a tu lado en esta vida y en las siguientes -

- Fang, no sé qué decir… esto es… -

- ¿Qué dices sunshine? ¿Estás dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso a mi lado? ¿A ir de la mano el resto de nuestras vidas y por toda la eternidad? -

- Ya sabes cuál es la respuesta mi tontita de Paals - Fang le mostro una tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja, brinco a la cama y aun con las manos temblorosas coloco el anillo en el dedo de quien fuera ahora su prometida, abrazo a Lightning fuertemente y se dejaron caer sobre las sabanas arrugadas de la cama con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y un sentimiento indescriptible en sus corazones.

- Sabes que tu ya eras dueña de mi corazón desde el primer día que nos vimos ¿verdad? - cuestiono la de orbes azules

- Por supuesto - retiro un mecho de cabello que enmarcaba el rostro de Claire

- Te amo Oerba Yun Fang -

- Yo también te amo Claire Farron -

Dos semanas después, la pareja se encontraba en un café acompañadas de sus respectivas hermanas pasando un rato agradable; Fang tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Lightning, cuando Serah se percata de la pequeña joya en la mano de su hermana, la sorpresa hizo que escupiera con gran fuerza el brebaje que había tomado segundos antes enfrente de ellas.

- ¡Oye ten cuidado! -

- ¡Serah, ¿Qué haces?! -

- ¡¿Qué tienes en la mano?! -

- Mmm… ¿mis dedos? -

- ¡No, en tus dedos! -

- No grites quieres, todos nos están viendo, es solo un anillo - Lightning dijo en voz baja tratando de disimular el alboroto que hacia su hermana.

- Pero tú no usas anillos… ¡Oh por Etro! -

- ¡Tu también traes un anillo! - esta vez fue Vanille quien grito de emoción.

- ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¡Soy tu hermana! -

- Tranquila Serah, te lo íbamos a decir… eventualmente - dijo Fang con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Oh Claire estoy tan feliz por ti, ya era tiempo que dieran el siguiente paso! -

- Si, si, lo sabemos -

- ¡Muchas felicidades hermana! - Serah se abalanzó sobre la pareja y las abrazó por el cuello casi cortándoles el flujo sanguíneo.

- Gracias Serah -

Vanille solo se limitaba a sonreír y aplaudir ante tal acontecimiento mientras era vigilada de reojo por su hermana.

- Perfecto, ahora si podre usar el vestido que me compre esa vez jejejej -


End file.
